Soulmate
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson had to grow up quickly to help his mom with his sisters, so follow his journey of finding love, lust and friendship to figure out his soulmate. Will he end up with Kurt, Sebastian or will he go it alone? With multiple pregnancies it won't be easy.


Blaine was in Glee club, it hadn't been the same since everyone graduated. The summer was still amazing however towards the end everyone was saying goodbye and moving away. Kurt left Ohio a month ago. Life for Blaine was totally different, they had been together for 2 years. He had no idea what to do with all of his time. His phone went off.

The love of my life – c_alling.._

Blaine smiled, he went out to the hall.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, can you talk?"

"I am in Glee but always for you."

"Look, I think this whole long distance thing is not working out. We barely see each other. I think we need a break." Blaine felt his heart breaking.

"I love you Kurt, I will do whatever it takes to make this work."

"I love you too but let's not force it. I have to go, I am sorry."

"I bet you are." Blaine hung up, he finally let the tears out. He went home and cried. His mom was at home when he came in.

"Blaine! What's wrong?"

"Kurt called me, he broke up with over the phone. Two fucking years and he ended it over the phone."

"Sweetheart." Millie hugged Blaine. Millie was a single mom to Blaine, Cooper and their younger sisters Nova-Brynlee and Teagan. Cooper was 21, Blaine was 17, Nova-Brynlee was 11 and Teagan was 7, they all had different dads who weren't around, so Millie raised them all on her own.

"I don't understand why he would do this."

"People can sometimes just wake up and decide they don't want that person anymore. Cooper's dad decided one morning to leave and never come back, your dad suddenly left. Both of them admitted they had been seeing someone else."

"I don't think Kurt is like that."

"I didn't think your dads were either, you can be with someone for two months and them be better than someone of two years or even twenty years. One day you'll meet the one but clearly Kurt wasn't."

"Well let's hope you meet the one, before I have any more siblings."

"Haha." She said sarcastically. "I thought Cooper's dad was the one. Then your dad. Neither of them were."

"Do you actually know who Nova's dad is?"

"I didn't want to tell you but around 12 years ago when you were only 5 I had a relationship with Burt Hummel and it is quite likely he is Nova-Brynlee's father."

"Mom! What the hell?! Have you told him?"

"No, I am fine being a single mom, I only saw him six months ago when he dropped Kurt off."

"If at least one of us can have a decent dad that would be nice, Burt is such a nice man."

"Look, fairytales aren't real."

"I know."

"Then leave it, Nova-Brynlee is better off without a dad." The truth was Millie was so used to doing it alone she had accepted it, Nova was Burt's and she knew that she just couldn't accept it.

"Okay."

"As for Kurt, you don't need him, you deserve better then some little twit who breaks up with you over the phone that's low, he should've done it a month ago before he left!"

"I know." Blaine went upstairs, he knew his mom was right, he deserved better. But the problem was he loved Kurt, there was no one better. A few weeks past, it was a week until Sectionals Blaine had been really sick. He couldn't breathe without being sick some days. He hadn't spoken to Kurt in the three weeks since their breakup. He was sat on a bench outside trying not to throw up.

"Hey." Sam sat next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I am struggling to shift this bug."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I will if it carries on."

"I am sorry about Kurt, that can't be helping."

"What about him?"

"The fact that he is dating someone."

"What?" Sam pulled his phone out and showed him.

_**Kurt Hummel **__is in a relationship with __**Adam Crawford- **__Mercedes Jones, Dave Karofsky, Rachel Berry and 132 others liked this._

"So my mom was right, he was cheating."

"I am so sorry dude." Blaine put his hand on his stomach.

"You know what I don't care, he is a douche since going to New York." Sam hugged him. Blaine went to the ER after school. He was admitted to the hospital. Sam, Millie, Nova and Teagan all were in his room.

"Okay Blaine, so you have been sick for around three weeks?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you privately?" His family left. "Have you had unprotected sex recently?"

"Not since my boyfriend broke up with me."

"When was that?"

"About two months ago."

"Okay, well your blood work showed up that you are pregnant, so I would like to perform an ultrasound to confirm and date you. That would explain the sickness. With male pregnancy it can be quite bad.

"Okay." Blaine had an ultrasound with his mom, sisters and Sam. Blaine was told he was 16 weeks pregnant with twin girls. His mom cuddled him and told him she would support him no matter what. Two weeks later he went to New York, he needed to tell Kurt. He knocked on the door, Rachel answered.

"Blaine!" She hugged him.

"Hey Rachel, is Kurt in?"

"He doesn't live here anymore."

"Oh."

"He lives with Adam I can give you the address or come with you."

"No, nevermind, it doesn't matter." Blaine went back to Ohio, not only had Kurt left him for this guy they had moved in together. Blaine told his mom. His caesarean was booked for when he was 30 weeks, his babies were both positioned badly and wouldn't be able to survive to 32 weeks.

Unfortunately Blaine only made it to 25 weeks before his babies became destressed and he had an emergency caesarean, he had only known about his pregnancy for 9 weeks by the time they were born. His mom and Sam were both at the births. His first baby was 4 pounds exactly, he named her Ariana Millie-Ivy Anderson and his second daughter was 3 pounds 11 ounces, he named her Avery Khloie Anderson. Both his babies were too small to hold. He was in the ICU with his babies. Sam was sat next to Avery's incubator.

"You're having a laugh!"

"What?"

"Kurt is engaged." Sam passed him his phone.

"I don't care, I have my babies and that is all that matters. You know what I am not even going to hide it anymore." Blaine picked up his phone.

**Blaine Anderson: **I only found out about my girls 9 weeks ago when I was already 16 weeks pregnant. It was a shock but I couldn't be happier! I would like to thank my mom and best friend Sam for being there every step of the way, this has been a tough 9 weeks.

Two nights ago my girls decided to appear at just 25 weeks, both very tiny but healthy. I would like to introduce my beautiful twins Ariana Millie-Ivy Anderson and Avery Khloie Anderson. We are all doing well. Xxx – with _Sam Evans and Millie Anderson._

…

Kurt was in NYADA when he saw Blaine's post. He was shocked, Blaine had given birth to twins. He looked at the pictures and was shocked, they were the perfect mix of Blaine and him. Blaine had given birth to his daughters. He came home straight away.

….

At the hospital, Blaine's daughters were three days old. He sung to them everyday.

Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around  
Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays  
I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways  
No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle I'll be there  
Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around  
Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to, I would never  
Hide a thing from you  
Like some  
No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not a worry, whistle I'll be there  
Demons'll charm you with a smile for awhile  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around

He turned around when he heard clapping. He was shocked to see the love of his life Kurt leaning against the door frame.

"Kurt." Blaine went to stand up but he winced in pain, Kurt put his arm around him and sat him down.

"You don't need to stand." Blaine nodded.

"Painkillers are starting to wear off."

"So, you were pregnant all this time and you didn't tell me."

"I came to New York to tell you but you changed your address, you'd moved on I wasn't going to get in the way of that."

"Did you even think about the fact that those are my daughters too and I would want to know?"

"To be honest I didn't care." Blaine looked away. "Bit like you didn't care when you broke up with me on the phone."

"I am sorry, but what happens between us shouldn't affect our children."

"Ariana and Avery."

"Have you registered them yet?"

"No, I haven't been able to, my surgery had complications for me. I was in surgery yesterday again."

"I wish I was here."

"Well you weren't."

"I would've been if I knew."

"I shouldn't have kept it from you but you broke my heart." Blaine started to cry. "Do you have any idea how tough it has been on my own."

"I am sorry for that." Kurt put his arm round Blaine.

When their babies were a month old they were allowed home. Ariana and Avery were identical. Kurt stayed in Ohio with his dad whilst the babies grew. He was so excited to take the twins home, he carried Avery's carseat and Blaine carried Ariana's. Millie Anderson enveloped Blaine in a cuddle.

"Welcome home baby! The house has been so strange without you. Hello Kurt." Blaine looked at his mom.

"Be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"Mhm." Kurt stood their awkwardly. Teagan and Nova-Brynlee walked into the living room. Blaine looked at Nova, then Kurt neither of them had any idea about each other being related. He noticed that Nova had an identical birth mark to Kurt. "Nova can you go with momma to get some pizza?"

"No." Nova sat on the couch and got her phone out.

"Nova-Brynlee Anderson, listen to what your told."

"You're not my dad."

"No but I am the closest thing to it, now beat it." Nova huffed and got up.

"Her name is beautiful. My dad was going to call his daughter Nova if ever he had one." Blaine looked at his mom.

"Did he want more children?"

"After mom died he didn't think about it until he met this woman when I was like 6, she had two boys already one was like 10 and one was 5, they were only together 6 months when her work meant her and her kids moved. After that he didn't think it would happen, then he met Carole and they tried but weren't blessed."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I would've loved a little sister, at least I got two daughters instead." Blaine laughed, he felt awful keeping his mom's secret. A few hours later Nova and Teagan were helping Kurt with dinner, Blaine's mom worked nights. Blaine listened at the door.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Kurty?" Teagan asked.

"No but I have a step-brother."

"I love having two big brothers and a big sister. Blaine looks after us!"

"I know he is amazing."

"Why'd you dump him?"

"I had spoken to everyone at school and they said how unhappy he was so I thought it was the right thing to do, it wasn't. I couldn't do it face to face so I did it over the phone, now he hates me and there is nothing I can do to make it right."

"He doesn't hate you, everything with momma means he doesn't believe in happily ever afters, and yeah he was upset that you weren't here but he was more upset when you were with someone else." Nova joined in.

"I cried every night I went on some dates to get over him but not once did he leave my mind."

"You should tell him. Ari and Avery deserve their daddies."

"You girls are such a credit to your mom."

"My mom said I get it from my dad, he was the nicest gentleman. I wish I could meet him." Nova looked sad, Blaine walked in.

"Your dad really was princess Nova, he still is."

"You know my dad."

"I know who he is, duh I was born before you." Blaine faked a laugh. "Come on I am hungry, girls go get ready for dinner." Both the girls went.

"You know Nova's dad don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell her, she deserves to know so does he. Look I hated missing three days, I would hate missing a lifetime, whoever he is has missed eleven years."

"If I tell anyone it's betraying my mom it will tear apart too many people."

"How long have you known?"

"A few months, I wanted to tell everyone but Nova-Brynlee doesn't need anymore disruptions in her life."

"I think you need to be honest." Blaine nodded, he knew the three days of his babies lives Kurt had missed, it upset Kurt so he couldn't imagine how upset everyone would be to find out about Nova. "My dad wants you to come over tomorrow, he has some news."

"Okay, my mom's on night shifts, would you stay and help me with the girls?"

"I'd love to." Blaine would have his twins and sisters. Kurt was really glad to be able to stay on their first night home. The night was long, everytime one cried the other one followed. Both the boys were tired but glad to have each other. The next morning the boys took the girls to Burt's.

"Hello Mr Hummel."

"Call me Burt Blaine, seriously I think we are past the manners stage." Burt hugged him.

"Okay Burt." The family sat down for dinner with Finn.

"So as you boys know I have been fighting cancer, well a few days ago I got the all clear, I am cancer free.

"Oh my god! Dad!" Kurt hugged him, Blaine hugged them too. After dinner he was sat nursing Avery and Carole had Ariana.

"I am so excited to do this again as a nana."

"Our girls are very lucky to have you."

"Thank you honey, how are things going with Kurt?"

"Good, we are getting along which is the main thing."

"Are you worried about him going back to New York?"

"I didn't really think about it, I am trying to graduate and raise my girls, whatever Kurt does isn't my business."

"I am really sorry for what he did to you."

"Me too."

"He is sadden by missing three days, I couldn't imagine it."

"It was wrong of me I know." Blaine went home, his mom was being weird with him. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Mom I know you. Better than anyone. Spill." Blaine leaned against the counter whilst his mom was cleaning.

"Look, I just don't like the amount of time your spending with Kurt, I don't think it will end well."

"Who for? Cause as far as I can see you are only bothered about your little secret." Kurt walked in.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine, thank you. Do you mind getting Teagan a bath towel honey?"

"Off course Millie." Kurt left, Blaine turned to his mom.

"Tell the truth." Blaine went to walk out. "Or I will."

"You wouldn't."

"I am lying to my daughters dad to protect you and I hate it." Kurt heard what Blaine said and was really confused. "Lies always come out, the longer it takes the worse it will be."

"I have been a single mom my whole life there is no way I am going to have some stupid man get in the way of that."

"What about what Nova-Brynlee wants? If at least one of us can have a father that is great, not all men are bad." Millie looked to the floor.

"You are too good you know that."

"If I was good I wouldn't be lying to Kurt."

"Mhm, oh by the way Sebastian came by, he wants you to call him."

"Shush!"

"What?"

"Kurt doesn't know."

"Oh." Blaine's mom looked around. "Sorry. But you just moaned at me for secrets and lying to Kurt sounds like you might be doing the same." Kurt was confused. Blaine left the kitchen, Kurt was sat at the table on his phone.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just texting my dad." Blaine smiled, he went upstairs Kurt followed. "I've been thinking."

"That's dangerous."

"Ha ha." Kurt shot him a serious look, Blaine laughed. "I want to help find Nova's dad, she deserves to have a father in her life."

"It would destroy a lot."

"You don't know that."

"I do." Blaine walked into the bathroom. A few days later, Kurt didn't feel well so he got his dad to drive him to Westerville to see Blaine and the girls.

"Mind if I pop in and see my grandbabies?"

"Off course not." Kurt walked up the path, he opened the door. Burt and Kurt walked through to the living room. Blaine had Ariana on her play mat.

"Hey princess Ari, where is Avery?" Blaine turned around and paled.

"What are you doing here?" He stood up.

"We came to see the babies." They turned when they heard Millie laughing, Kurt felt his heart in his throat when she came out of the kitchen with Sebastian. He had hold of Avery. They stopped in their tracks.

"Millie."

"Burt." Millie put her cup of tea on the table. "It's been a while." Blaine looked at Kurt, who was watching their parents.

"He isn't." Kurt shook his head and looked at Blaine, who looked at the floor. "Oh my god."

"What's wrong Kurt?" Burt looked worried. Millie walked over to Kurt.

"I am really sorry." She turned to Burt. "You have a daughter." She looked at Blaine. "You were right, it's time to be honest."

"I have a daughter?" She got a picture of Nova-Brynlee from the fireplace.

"She is eleven, I found out after I left. I came to see you but found out you were with Carole, so I left you to it."

"What's her name?"

"Nova-Brynlee."

"Nova?"

"I knew you always wanted a girl with that name and I loved it." Blaine took Avery from Sebastian.

"I am going to go, see you later Millie, bye Blaine." He hugged Millie then kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye." Blaine looked awkwardly.

"I know it is a lot to take in, I am going to get the girls from school, I will talk to Nova tonight then we can arrange something?"

"Okay, wow it's a lot to take in."

"I know, take all the time you need, I am sorry." Burt nodded, Millie left, so did Burt. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"So you and Sebastian?"

"You moved on, why shouldn't I?"

"Have you slept with him?"

"Not yet, I have been quite busy funnily enough."

"So Nova is my sister too."

"Yep."

"You didn't tell me! how could you keep that?" Kurt sat down. "Why am I surprised? You kept our daughters from me."

"I was protecting my mom."

"What about Nova? You were depriving her of a loving father! He would've done everything and more for her! You knew that! You let your mom get in your head thinking she was better off without a dad! So much so you thought our babies would be too!"

"Don't talk shit about my mom she has done everything for me and the twins!"

"You have stopped your sister having a dad."

"Whatever." Blaine walked out to the kitchen, he left his phone by Avery. Kurt was babbling to the babies when his phone went off.

Sebastian- Text me when Kurt goes, I'll come over, we can have some fun ;)

Sebastian- I can't stop thinking about last night ;)

Kurt saw Blaine on his laptop so went through his messages.

Sebastian- Fancy another hookup sexy? Xxx

Blaine- Yeah, can you come over. Feeling so horny but lonely…. Xxx

Sebastian- I have to drive and you are turning me on. Xxx

Kurt was pissed of Blaine had said he hadn't slept with Sebastian but he clearly had. A few hours later Kurt went home, he decided he was going to come round in the morning and see if Sebastian was there. He pulled onto the driveway and looked into the living room window, Sebastian had just his boxers on and was rocking Ariana. Blaine came in mixing a bottle.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Good morning to you too." Blaine walked over to Sebastian and gave him the bottle. "Thank you for getting up with Ari."

"Your more than welcome." Blaine kissed him. Kurt left feeling even more heartbroken, he had only gone on a few dates with the guy he was seeing.

A few weeks past, Blaine had stayed at Kurt's house. Blaine was going back to school for the afternoons, his babies were 3 months old. He was only going back to take part in Regionals. Kurt drove him to school, they left the babies with Carole. Kurt was helping out the New Directions.

"BLAINE!" All of the Glee club were excited to have him back. Kurt put his arm round his waist.

"Take it easy." Blaine smiled and nodded. Kurt was really confused, Blaine was seeing Sebastian but had spent the night making love to Kurt, he had asked Blaine a few times about the last two months with Sebastian but he brushed it off. Sam hugged Blaine.

"DUDE!" Blaine smiled. He was in the middle of the practice when they announced the competition.

"For Regionals we are against the Warblers and Troublemakers. It is at Dalton this year."

"Is that going to be a problem for you Blaine?" Blaine looked at Kurt. "Seen as your our lead singer and hooking up with Dalton's lead vocalist." Everyone looked between the pair.

"I'm not hooking up with him." Blaine sat down. "I have two babies I am exhausted, I came back to win Regionals then Nationals not having an argument."

"I know sorry."

"Kurt, we have two children together, talk to me don't do this." Kurt nodded. An hour later they went home.

"Can we talk about last night Blaine?"

"I am really tired."

"All you keep doing is brushing everything off and I'm sick of it."

"I don't know what I want anymore." Blaine sighed. "I never expected to have twins this young, I thought we were going to be together forever then you dumped me, I am just so confused."

"Can you at least be honest then?! I know your hooking up with Sebastian."

"I'm not, look I need to get some sleep, can you keep an eye on Avery, Ari is asleep."

"Sure." Kurt faked a smile.

Two weeks later.

Blaine stared at the test in his hands, it was positive, he was pregnant with Sebastian's baby, they had been hooking up for three months. He put his daughters in their double pram, he walked down to the medical centre to get his pregnancy confirmed. He was dated at 6 weeks meaning his baby was definitely Sebastian's.

Blaine- Hey Seb, can I come over? Xxx

Sebastian- Sure thing boo, I ain't gone to the store yet so still no protection ;) xxx

Blaine went over to Sebastian's, he knocked on the door, Sebastian let Blaine and the girls in. He picked Avery up then Ariana.

"Hey princesses." He kissed both of them. Blaine sat on the couch.

"You are amazing with them."

"Thanks, I love them so it isn't hard." Blaine smiled.

"I'm 6 weeks pregnant."

"Wow, is it mine?"

"Yeah." Sebastian kissed him.

"Oh my god! I am so happy!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"We are going to have three babies under 1."

"I know, can we get an apartment together? Just the five of us."

"Yeah I think that would be good, I don't want to rush it, can we go on a few dates first."

"Okay, well most importantly, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Blaine smiled. Blaine left the girls with Sebastian and went to school for the afternoon. Blaine walked in to glee.

"Mr Shue can I have a word with you?" Mr Shue led Blaine to his office.

"Everything okay Blaine?"

"I'm 6 weeks pregnant, I don't want to tell anyone yet."

"Congratulations, that is going to be tough for you."

"I know, Ari and Avery will only be 11 months old when I have my caesarean."

"Is it Kurt's?"

"No." Blaine went back out, Regionals was a day away. Blaine would be competing with McKinley and Sebastian would be competing with Dalton. After Glee Blaine got in his car.

"Blaine?" Blaine turned round to see Kurt.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay over tonight? I miss the girls."

"I don't know, I will have to ask mom and let you know."

"Are they coming to Regionals?"

"Yeah my mom, Nova and Teagan are bringing them."

"Nova-Brynlee is having her first weekend with dad this weekend, he's gonna let her decorate her room, I wondered if you and the twins wanted to stay too."

"No, Nova needs a chance to get to know Burt without us."

"Okay, let me know about tonight."

"I will bring them to your dads in an hour or two for dinner."

"Okay great." Blaine smiled.

"I think we should sit down and sort out a schedule."

"I am going back to New York for two weeks on Sunday."

"Okay?"

"Did you want to come with me?"

"No I have to stay on track in school."

"Have you applied to any colleges yet?"

"I don't think I am going to college."

"Why?"

"Ari and Avery will only be 7 months old." The truth was, Blaine was due his baby in November, his twins would be turning 1 in December. Blaine stayed at Kurt's that night. The next day it was Regionals, Blaine was nervous about facing off against Dalton, he smiled when he saw Sebastian's text.

Seb- Good morning to my wonderful boyfriend, just remember when I beat you today it's nothing personal xx

Blaine and Kurt went to Dalton together, Blaine's mom Millie was looking after the twins. Kurt was sat with the New Directions, he had been coaching them since he had been in Ohio. He was going back to New York to do his finals so he'd pass his first year, he hoped that he would get back on track with Blaine but he didn't know Blaine was dating Sebastian.

"Hey, we just wanted to wish you all the best of luck. Try not to get too upset when we win." Sebastian kept looking at Blaine, Kurt wanted to punch him. He wanted Blaine back. He decided to propose to Blaine. The New Directions won against the warblers. When Kurt went to New York, Sebastian stayed with Blaine. They were trying out their relationship. The two weeks were great, Blaine had a scan at 9 weeks to keep an eye on his baby. Sebastian didn't want to hide it anymore.

**Sebastian Smythe: **I am beyond excited to announce that myself and **Blaine Anderson** are expecting our first baby together in November. We are thrilled that Ari and Avery are going to be big sisters! I love you so much Blaine! 3 – _with __**Sam Evans, Millie Anderson, Nova-Brynlee Anderson, Shannon Smythe, Rhys Smythe, Elly Smythe **__and __**Leonardo Smythe**_

Sebastian's mom Shannon and dad Rhys were surprised when they found out but they were happy anyway, Sebastian's younger sister Elly and brother Leo were thrilled. Blaine's mom and sisters were excited. Kurt was heartbroken when he saw the picture of Blaine's scan picture with a babygrow and the picture of his daughters wearing big sister tops.

Two days later, Kurt was in Ohio heartbroken. Blaine brought the twins round.

"Hey dada!"

"Hey babies!" Kurt took both of them off Blaine, they were four months old now. Half an hour later Blaine decided to talk to Kurt.

"I am sorry you found out over Facebook."

"Me too." Blaine went to pick up Ari's muzzy when he knocked Kurt's coat off the armchair, he picked it up when a ring box fell out.

"What's this?"

"Nothing." Kurt reached for it, Blaine opened it.

"It's beautiful, are you engaged?"

"Not yet." Blaine looked confused. "It was for you, I planned to propose to you when I got home but you've moved on."

"Sorry."

"It's my fault for ending things." Blaine stayed for a few hours then went home, they arranged for Kurt to have the girls every Sunday through to Tuesday evening, that way Blaine could do two full days at school and Kurt could have some custody. Kurt knew that their relationship was over for good, he met with Sebastian for a coffee one morning, Kurt was annoyed that Sebastian had the twins on his own.

"Where's Blaine?"

"School."

"So why did you want to meet me?"

"Well I just wanted to know what your intentions are with my boyfriend?"

"I would like us to be friends, and to co-parent."

"Okay, would you get back with him?"

"Yeah, I was heartbroken when I found out he was with you." Sebastian nodded. "My twins have never had their dads together so if one day Blaine's single and I am single, who knows?"

"I appreciate the honesty."

"How long have you and Blaine been fooling around?"

"Since the twins were born." Kurt went back to school he approached Blaine at his locker.

"Hey you."

"Hi."

"You graduate in a few weeks."

"Yeah it's exciting."

"We will be in New York, I can't wait to show you all the sights." Blaine laughed.

"I am glad we can be friends after everything that happened."

"Me too." Blaine shut his locker, Kurt looked at his bump.

"It must be weird for you to see me pregnant."

"It is, I wish I had seen you with the twins."

"I don't want things to be awkward, this baby is going to be here in a few months it would be nice to do things with the twins."

"Do you have a name?"

"Alfie if it's a boy, Alayah if it's a girl."

"The three A's." Blaine laughed. "So are you excited?"

"Yeah, I didn't plan to have a baby this soon after Ari and Avery though." Kurt went with Blaine to glee, he then went home with Blaine. He didn't know how it happened but the former couple ended up hooking up. A few days later the Warblers came to McKinley for a sing off, Sebastian was kissing Blaine back stage. Sam came over.

"Stop snogging each other's faces off. Three babies is enough." Blaine laughed. Sebastian kissed him.

"I am singing to you babies."

"What are you having?"

"We are leaving it for a surprise." Blaine laughed when Sam smiled. After Sebastian's performance, Kurt and Sebastian were having an argument. Blaine was sat with his head in his hands.

"You are just jealous that he chose me!"

"Jealous?! I have twins with him! I am the one he loves."

"He loves me now." Kurt laughed.

"Then why'd he sleep with me twice in the last week?" Sebastian looked at Blaine, the whole Glee club looked at him.

"Blaine?" Blaine stood up.

"I'm really sorry Seb."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"You do don't you?!"

"I have two kids with him."

"Would you get back with him?" Blaine turned around and sighed.

"I don't know, probably."

"YES OR NO."

"YES I would." Sebastian looked like he was about to cry. "I love Kurt but I love you too."

"I can't be with someone who still loves their ex."

"I'm really sorry."

"I bet you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You only wanted me for sex! You didn't bother protecting yourself from a baby though!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You are a slut, your 17 with three kids by two different dads all under 1!" Blaine went towards him.

"You're lucky I'm pregnant." Kurt pulled him away.

"Why? What you going to do? Give me an STD." Blaine went for him again, Sebastian laughed. The warblers left.

"You are disgusting, he is carrying your baby!" Sebastian looked at Blaine.

"Probably isn't even mine anyway." Sebastian left. Afterwards the Glee club was silent, Blaine started to cry, he left Kurt followed.

"He shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"It's the truth though, I have three kids."

"So? It's your life, if you are lucky enough to have babies then why can't you?"

"I knew after the twins I should've worn something."

"Blaine you are amazing."

"Thank you."

"Your baby is lucky to have you." Blaine smiled. Sebastian ignored Blaine, Kurt stayed at Blaine's that night. A few weeks past when Blaine was 29 weeks pregnant he had a caesarean, he was really happy to deliver his third girl Alayah River Anderson. Sebastian didn't turn up so Kurt was with him, he got to cut the cord. Blaine was living with Kurt because Ari and Avery were being handfuls. Blaine brought Alayah home with Kurt. When she was 4 days old Sebastian met her.

"Is she actually mine?"

"YES!"

"I want a DNA test."

"Okay."

"We should've been a family, why cheat?"

"It was a hook up, it just happened."

"I really loved you and you cheated. I think it hurts more knowing that you did that whilst you were pregnant with Alayah."

"We had sex when I was pregnant with Avery and Ariana."

"It's different, you were single."

"I am really sorry, I wanted us to be something, you were so accepting to Avery and Ari it surprises me you weren't there for Alayah's birth."

"I was hurt. Thanks for keeping her name."

"She's our daughter no matter what." Both the New Directions and the Warblers were in Nationals. The Warblers were on first. Sebastian was their lead, Kurt was sat next to Blaine in the audience. Nationals were in New York so he had an opportunity to do his finals at NYADA a few days before, Blaine and Burt came out with the New Directions. Burt had the three girls at the loft with Rachel and Finn.

_I'd tell myself you don't mean a thing  
But what we got, got no hold on me?  
But when you're not there I just crumble  
I tell myself that I don't care that much  
But I feel like I'm dying till I feel your touch_

_Only love, only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this  
Must have been a deadly kiss  
Only love can hurt like this_

_Say I wouldn't care if you walked away  
But every time you're there I'm begging you to stay  
When you come close I just tremble  
And every time, every time you go  
It's like a knife that cuts right through my soul_

_Only love, only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this  
Must have been a deadly kiss  
Only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this_

_Your kisses burning to my skin  
Only love can hurt like this  
But if the sweetest pain  
Burning hot through my veins  
Love is torture makes me more sure_

_Only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this  
Must have been the deadly kiss  
Only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this  
Your kisses burning to my skin  
Only love can hurt like this  
Only love can hurt like this  
Save me, save me  
Only love, only love  
'Cause only love can hurt like this  
And it must have been the deadly kiss_

Blaine had tears in his eyes, he felt awful for how he had treated Sebastian. Kurt put his arm round him. Sebastian took to the stage again.

_What goes around comes back around  
(Hey my baby)  
What goes around comes back around  
(Hey my baby)  
I say what goes around comes back around  
(Hey my baby)  
What goes around comes back around_

_There was a time  
I thought that you did everything right  
No lies, no wrong  
Boy I, must've been outta my mind  
So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you_

_Thank God you blew it  
I thank God I dodged a bullet  
I'm so over you  
So baby good lookin' out_

_I wanted you bad  
I'm so through with that  
'Cause honestly you turned out to be the  
Best thing I never had  
You turned out to be the  
Best thing I never had  
And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had  
Oh I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_So sad you're hurt  
Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?  
You don't deserve my tears  
I guess that's why they ain't there  
When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you  
You showed your ass and baby yes, I saw the real you_

_Thank God you blew it  
I thank God I dodged a bullet  
I'm so over you  
Baby good lookin' out_

_I wanted you bad  
I'm so through with that  
'Cause honestly you turned out to be the  
Best thing I never had  
I said you turned out to be the  
Best thing I never had  
Hmm, and I'll never be the best thing you never had  
Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_I know you want me back  
It's time to face the facts  
That I'm the one that's got away  
Lord knows that it would take another place  
Another time, another world, another life  
Thank God I found the good in goodbye_

_I used to want you so bad  
I'm so through with that  
'Cause honestly you turned out to be the  
Best thing I never had  
Oh you turned out to be the  
Best thing I never had  
Oh and I will always be the best thing you never had  
Ooh best thing you never had_

_I used to want you so bad  
I'm so through with that  
'Cause honestly you turned out to be the  
Best thing I never had  
Oh you turned out to be the  
Best thing I never had  
Whoa, I'll never be the best thing you never had  
Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_Bet it sucks to be you right now  
(What goes around comes back around)  
Bet it sucks to be you right now  
(What goes around comes back around)  
Bet it sucks to be you right now_

Blaine clapped for them, the New Directions were called backstage, Kurt pulled him aside.

"You're going to be amazing." Blaine went on stage, he was performing a solo, he sang 'Skyscraper' the whole audience were in amazement. He got a standing ovation. The New Directions then performed two songs. Blaine came off stage and Kurt enveloped him in a hug.

"That was amazing, your voice sounded fabulous." Mr Shue hugged him, a man in a suit approached them.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Yeah."

"Hello, my name is Deon Marcon, I own Hollywood records, I would like to offer you a contract."

"What?"

"Yeah, your voice with the right songs could be huge. Here is my card, let me know what you decide." Blaine gave Kurt a hug.

"No way!"

"I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you!"

"Shall we go see our babies?"

"Yeah." Blaine smiled, they went to leave when Sebastian approached him.

"Can we talk?"

"What do you want?"

"I am sorry, I have been an ass to you, I love you so much. Can I take you to dinner tonight? I want this family."

"When we get back to Ohio yeah, right now I am going to see my kids then I am going to our victory party." Blaine went back to the apartment, he saw his three babies. The winners were going to be announced in a few hours and he wanted the babies there. Ari was starting to walk, Avery walked along furniture, Alayah was only four weeks old, his twins would be one in a few days. Blaine and the New Directions won Nationals for a second year. He came off stage and jumped into Kurt's arms. Kurt spun him around then put him on the floor.

"I am so proud of you."

"Thank you." Blaine looked into his eyes, they leaned in.

"Da-da-da-da." Blaine turned around and picked Ari up. Kurt took Alayah from Burt's arms.

"My princesses."

"I want a photo of you all together." Burt smiled, he handed Avery to Blaine. Kurt put his arm around Blaine, he had Alayah in his other arm. They both smiled into the camera.

"Our first family photo with Alayah." Kurt showed him proudly, Blaine smiled. Blaine had photos of him with his three babies but this was the first one Kurt was in. He decided to post it on Facebook, he got a message from Sebastian asking why Kurt was holding Alayah.

"Sebastian always has to cause drama."

"Ignore him, he isn't ruining today." Blaine smiled. He went back to the apartment with Kurt. Blaine was pushing the double stroller with the twins, Kurt was pushing Alayah's pram. When they opened the loft door, Rachel and Finn enveloped Blaine in hugs.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Rachel picked Avery out of the stroller and Finn took Ari out then put her on the floor, they left Alayah asleep in her pram. They got dinner, they all sat together.

"So I just wanted to say thank you to all of you, especially Burt and Kurt for supporting and accepting Alayah into the family, I know she is biologically not Kurt's so you could've had nothing to do with her but you've both been amazing and treat her equally to the twins, I am so lucky to have you."

"You're more than welcome, you and Alayah are family. As far as I am concerned Alayah is one of my grandbabies, however no more please, you need to figure out what you both want from life and each other. Blaine you need to focus on school."

"I am done, I don't want anymore, after having the twins I didn't think I would have another pregnancy because two is enough but then I had Alayah and my family is complete."

"Okay." Rachel looked at Finn.

"Well we have an announcement of our own." Rachel flashed her finger. "We're engaged!" They all cheered. Kurt looked at Blaine, he was talking to Finn, he wanted them to hopefully one day get married too.

"I thought that was going to be a baby announcement."

"No not yet." Rachel laughed. "After the wedding." Blaine helped Kurt clear away the plates at the end of dinner.

"I am so excited for their wedding!" Kurt laughed.

"We have three dresses to pay for and I know you have an expensive taste so I'm not." Blaine laughed.

"What can I say? Our girls are going to be the best dressed there." Kurt walked over to Blaine. "Our wedding will be a lot more expensive so better start saving." Blaine looked at him.

"We're getting married are we?"

"You'll find out when you ask." Kurt smiled, Blaine blushed. He put the twins to bed, they had two travel cots in Kurt's room and a moses basket for Alayah.

"We need an apartment before we move, this isn't going to work."

"I know, I am staying in New York for two weeks, I will find us one."

"I am leaving the twins here with you though, are you going to be able to look with them?"

"Yeah, Finn and Rach are going to help out." Blaine was leaving the twins in New York, he had a lot of finals to do before Graduation, Kurt was going to bring them to Ohio for Graduation before they make the move. Alayah was dependent on Blaine so he was taking her to Ohio. Blaine left for Ohio.

…

Back in Ohio.

Blaine was missing Kurt, he knew Kurt was his future, the first day he was in Ohio, Sebastian came to see Alayah.

"Where are the twins? I got them presents too."

"In New York with Kurt, I needed to do some finals before Graduation."

"What are you doing this summer?"

"I have a record deal, so I am not going to college, instead I will go to New York for five months just stay at home, than in October I will start recording so I can do a Christmas song and album, then Alayah will be 6 months old, the twins will be 17 months old. What are you doing?"

"I am going to NYLS."

"Law school, that's good."

"When we get to New York I would like to have a schedule in place for Alayah."

"Yeah, we should definitely do that."

"Are you back with Kurt yet?"

"Kinda."

"I thought you would."

"We aren't official." Blaine's graduation came round quickly. He was thrilled to see his twins, Kurt had realised Blaine must have struggled on his own. Blaine met them at the airport, the twins ran to him. Alayah was in her stroller. Kurt hugged Blaine, Blaine pulled back and kissed him deeply, Rachel cheered. Kurt and Blaine stood there kissing for a few minutes.

"Wow, hi."

"Hey."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I guessed." They laughed, then went home together. At dinner Kurt decided to talk to Blaine.

"Blaine, what are we?"

"I don't know, the last two years have been so difficult and I have struggled with figuring out what I want, now I know. I want you. I love you."

"I love you." Kurt walked around the table and passionately kissed Blaine. They got back together. The family moved to New York.

1 year later.

Ariana and Avery- 2 years old

Alayah- 1 year old.

Sebastian looked after Alayah every other weekend. The co-parenting between Sebastian and Blaine was going good until Blaine married Kurt 3 months ago. Sebastian had his own relationship but he wasn't happy that Kurt was around Alayah. Blaine came into the living room.

"Hey girls!" Blaine hugged his twins. "Hey honey." Blaine kissed his husband.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm okay, Sebastian is on his way with Alayah, he said he wanted to talk so that should be fun."

"The joys of co-parenting." Kurt smiled, Blaine knew it bothered Kurt that he was around Sebastian after how quickly Blaine got pregnant behind his back. Alayah also looked a lot like Sebastian so it didn't help. Sebastian knocked on the door. Blaine answered it.

"DADDY!" Alayah jumped into Blaine's arms.

"I missed you so much Princess I love you!" Blaine put her down, "Go find your sisters." She ran off.

"So, I needed to talk to you."

"Go ahead."

"I am moving to Paris and I want to take Alayah with me."

"No chance!"

"I thought you would say that, well I am taking you to court so we will see."

"Get out!" Blaine turned around and started to cry, Kurt hugged him.

"What the hell did he say to you?"

"He's going back to Paris and wants to take Alayah!"

"Honey." Kurt hugged him. Six weeks later Blaine and Sebastian headed to court to fight for custody of their daughter. Sebastian was sneaky so Blaine didn't know what to expect. Burt looked after the three girls.

"Sebastian, you have applied for immediate full custody of Alayah River Anderson is that correct?"

"Yes judge."

"What is your relation to Alayah?"

"Her father."

"Why would you like full custody?"

"I am moving to Paris and would like to take my daughter with me, the opportunities are fantastic. I have been worried since we found out about the pregnancy about how Blaine was coping. When he first had his twins he was unable to look after them on his own and I moved in with him to help him. I was told that he deliberately got pregnant with Alayah so I would help him. Just before Alayah's birth he cheated with his ex, I ended the relationship, he moved his ex straight in. That is not acceptable behaviour, he couldn't do it on his own. He didn't tell me about Alayah's birth, I found out on Facebook, I had to ask a lot of times to meet her. He then kept keeping her from me for the first two months. He moved to New York I followed and therefore I was forced to move to be with my child. I want to give her the best and honestly that is not Blaine. He is interested in sex and allowing all these men into that house with my daughter and that isn't okay!"

"Thank you, Mr Anderson why do you believe you should keep custody?"

"I have made mistakes but I love my girls. My relationships have crossed over but it has only ever been before Alayah. After Alayah I was single for a while and then eventually got back with my twins father. I am now married and we have a house together. I have never had men in my house for sex. I do my best for my children and always will. Alayah has less than a year between her and her sisters, they are extremely close, please don't take my baby."

The court case went on for two days with them trying to reach an agreement. Eventually the judge awarded Sebastian with full custody. Blaine was a mess, he had to hand Alayah to Sebastian and watch him walk away with his daughter. Sebastian was going to be somewhere across the world with his baby and there was nothing he could do.

"Blaine you need to appeal."

"Are you kidding me?! I can't go through that again, I want to die, that's my baby and she is gone!"

"Look I know your hurting."

"PISS OFF KURT, YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!"

"Really cause I am a parent and I would hate to be away from my girls." Blaine walked out, Kurt followed him. "Where are you going?"

"AWAY FROM YOU." Blaine left, Kurt went inside, he kept calling Blaine but he turnt his phone off. Blaine went to central park, Sebastian approached.

"I'm sorry Blaine."

"Bullshit!"

"You could come with us."

"You've taken my baby!"

"I had to, I did everything for you and the girls then he just swans in and you don't want me anymore, I love you so much but I won't lose my daughter because you want someone else."

"If you loved me you wouldn't take Alayah."

"You couldn't cope with the twins, let alone the twins and Alayah. I am doing what's best for my daughter."

"That's not what's best for her, you've taken her from her sisters, from me!"

"I am sorry, believe it or not." Sebastian left. Blaine went and drowned his sorrows in alcohol and drugs. He was found in an alley by an elderly lady.

"Oh sweetheart, I am calling 911." She stroked his hair, and went to the hospital with him. Kurt was sat on the couch waiting for Blaine when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is that Kurt Anderson?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Sandie, I am a nurse from New York General, your husband Blaine has just been rushed to hospital with a suspected overdose, could you come to the hospital?"

"I will be right there!" Kurt had Mercedes come to look after the twins. Kurt and Sam went to the hospital. Sam texted Sebastian.

"Hello, how can I help?"

"My husband Blaine Anderson was rushed here about an hour ago."

"Right this way sir." The lady took him to a room, he walked inside and saw Blaine on a ventilator.

"Blaine!" The doctor turned around with concern in her eyes. "Is he okay?"

"We've run some tests and he has been very lucky. There were high levels of intoxication and cocaine in his system. He was conscious, however he was extremely emotional and becoming a danger to himself so we've had to place him on a ventilator, a doctor will be along shortly to speak with you about his mental health."

"Thank you." A while later, Sebastian came in, Kurt had dozed of.

"Blaine?!" Kurt woke up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I texted him." Sam sat down.

"Are you happy now?! He tried to kill himself!"

"I didn't think he would do anything." Sebastian started crying. "I love him this is the last thing I wanted."

"This is your fault!" Kurt shook his head. "If he dies it's on you!" A doctor walked in.

"Gentleman, need I remind you this is a hospital."

"Sorry."

"Mr Anderson, we will wake Blaine within the next two hours and run a physiological evaluation, it is likely he will need to stay in hospital for a while."

"Okay." A few hours later they woke Blaine and spoke to him, they diagnosed him with post partem depression, they put him on some medication which would take around 10-14 days to make him feel a bit better, he would be in hospital until then. Kurt walked in, Blaine couldn't meet his eyes.

"You here to take Ari and Avery too?"

"No of course not, I am here because I am your husband and I love you. I am sorry I should have noticed you've not been yourself for a long time." Blaine shrugged. He turned over and faced the wall.

"Go away."

"I am going to sit here, I won't talk to you unless you want me to. I am not leaving you alone." Blaine sighed. Kurt sat there in complete silence. There was a knock at the door. Kurt smiled. Sebastian came in with a big balloon, some flowers and most importantly Alayah.

"Hey daddy." Sebastian said. Blaine turned around and saw Sebastian and Alayah.

"Oh my god!" Sebastian passed her to Blaine "Lay Lay! Daddy missed you so much."

"Love you daddy!"

"I love you so much Alayah River!" Sebastian sat down.

"I'm sorry, I spoke to my lawyer, I am not going to Paris, I am going to stay in New York and our custody agreement will be equal, when you're discharged we can meet with both our lawyers to have it in writing, I should never have taken her away."

"Thank you."

"I know that you have been depressed since Ari and Avery's births and I should've thought more about what I was doing to you. And most importantly what I was doing to Alayah. I was jealous, I love you more than anything and being with you was the best time of my life, I love Alayah and I just wanted us to be a family. I miss Ari and Avery. You and the girls mean everything to me, I wish you felt the same." Sebastian left Alayah with the couple for a bit. Blaine began his medication and after a week was discharged, Alayah was back living with them. They signed an agreement with lawyers. Burt had flown out to see the couple and the kids.

"GRANDPA!" Kurt and Burt came through the door. Blaine was sitting on the floor with his three girls, Ariana ran into Burt's arms. Avery and Alayah got up and ran over too.

"Hey girls, Grandpa missed you." he kissed them all. The family went out for dinner. Blaine was sat with Ariana and Avery, Alayah was with Kurt and Burt. "So how are you guys doing?"

"Good, Blaine's going to a therapist twice a week and it seems to be helping."

"That's good Blaine, to be the best for your kids you have to treat yourself well."

"It's been a hard three years, my therapist has really helped. They think I had a mental breakdown after discovering my first pregnancy, the whole situation with Kurt and I never had help or support which is why my head was so messed up. I had a cycle of relationships which were unhealthy, two pregnancies so close together. My mental health slid dramatically."

"At least you are getting the help now."

"Yeah, they think I became dependent on having a boyfriend after Kurt left for New York I really struggled with loneliness, I have only ever had my mom and sisters. How is Nova-Brynlee doing with going between?"

"Really good, she calls me dad." Blaine smiled he was happy his sister had someone other than his mom. Millie was an amazing mom but like Blaine she had a cycle of relationships. Blaine took the girls home whilst Kurt took Burt to his hotel. An hour later he arrived home, Rachel was with Blaine in the kitchen.

"So I am thinking for the girls a nice coral pink dress, similar to the older bridesmaids." They were looking at a bridal magazine. Rachel and Finn's wedding was in a month's time and the girls dresses were the last thing.

"Yeah, I think that is cute." Blaine pointed to a dress. Kurt kissed Blaine and sat on his lap.

"Ooo I love that." Rachel and Finn had been engaged for a year. Kurt and Blaine had been married for nearly 5 months, they had a big wedding when Alayah was 9 months old and the twins were 20 months.

"I loved their crowns for your wedding, I was thinking of like a hair piece, they always wear accessories so will wear it all day."

"They have me for a father, they are always dressed their best." Kurt smiled.

"Tell me about it, my bank account cries when Kurt goes shopping."

"I bet." They all laughed. Rachel left a little while later. Kurt shut the door and turned around. He smirked at Blaine. Blaine walked into his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Blaine kissed Kurt deeply, they made their way to the bedroom and began removing each others clothing.

"Shit I forgot to get more condoms." Blaine was kissing Kurt's neck.

"I want you Kurt."

"Once won't hurt without protection right?" Blaine smiled and the couple made love. Blaine and Kurt fell asleep. In the middle of the night there was a knock at the door. Kurt groaned. Blaine put his bathrobe on and answered the door.

"I'm for New York Police Department, are you Blaine Anderson?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we come in?"

"Sure." Blaine let them in. "I am just going to put some sweatpants on, would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please." Blaine chucked some pants and a vest on then came out into the living room. He gave the officers some coffee.

"My name is officer Shelby and this is officer Hannes, we were contacted by Ohio State, can you confirm your mom is Millie Anderson?"

"Yeah she is."

"I am so sorry, Millie Anderson, along with Nova-Brynlee and Teagan were in a RTC this evening. Your mom has passed away." Blaine felt numb.

"What about Nova and Teagan?"

"Nova is in the hospital with minor injuries. Teagan is fighting for her life, if she survives it is likely she will have life changing injuries."

"I need to see them."

"I would pack a bag and book a flight for as soon as possible it's not looking good." Blaine nodded. He let the officers out. He went on his phone and booked a flight. He woke Kurt who then was trying to contact Burt.

"We will come to Ohio tomorrow, I love you. Let me know your safe." Kurt kissed him. Blaine faked a smile and left. He had a couple of pairs of clothes, Kurt would bring them some bits tomorrow. Blaine got to Ohio within a few hours, he went straight to the hospital. Blaine was shown to Teagan, the nurses told him Nova was asleep so he went to Teagan first.

"Hey sissy, it's Blaine. If you can hear me, I love you so much. You are a beautiful girl inside and out. I want you to know we all want you to wake up and get better. I also want you to know if that is going to hurt you and leave you unable to do things. I understand if you want to join Momma. I want you to stay Teags but if you need to go, then go. I love you pickle." Blaine kissed her head. "I am so sorry I haven't been around since Alayah was born but you and Nova are a huge part of me and I don't want to say goodbye." Blaine held his sisters hand, he went to Nova.

"Blainey!"

"Nova, are you okay?"

"I want momma." Blaine started crying.

"Momma isn't here anymore, you were in an accident and she didn't survive. Teags is in a bad way."

"What am I going to do Blaine?"

"I don't know, I will sort something. I promise." Kurt, Burt and the girls flew in to Ohio. They dropped the girls with Carole and headed to the hospital.

"Hey." Kurt kissed Blaine and hugged him. He had tear stained cheeks.

"Hi, how are the girls?"

"Good, I texted Sebastian explaining about the situation, he replied with a thumbs up emoji."

"He really doesn't like you." Blaine laughed.

"How is Teagan?"

"She is in a bad way, they think we should let her go, how can I choose whether or not she should live. I'm her big brother."

"I know but she deserves to be at peace, if she lives she won't be able to walk and potentially talk. Is that fair on her?"

"No."

"I think as hard as it is, we need to let her go."

"You've never had a sister what do you know?! You've not watched them grow, helped raise them. I've been there for everything!"

"Nova-Brynlee is my sister, and I think of Teagan as my sister too. Blaine we have been together for nearly 5 years, yes we had a break but I still love them."

"Everything is falling apart. How can I pick up the pieces?"

"I don't know, all I know is I am here for you no matter what, I love you. Whilst you are being strong for everyone else just know you have me." Blaine cuddled him. Saying goodbye to Teagan was the hardest thing Blaine has ever had to do. After she died, Blaine was the one having to plan her funeral. He had three young children of his own and also Nova-Brynlee. They were staying at the Anderson's former home.

"Hey babe?" Kurt said whilst holding Alayah.

"Yeah?" Blaine looked up from his laptop.

"I know that Teag's funeral was only a few days ago but have you thought about when you want to go back home?"

"I am not going back to New York."

"Blaine, we have a whole life out there."

"No Kurt, my sister needs me, if I had of been in Ohio maybe none of this would've happened, my mom would be here. Teagan would be here!"

"Blaine I know it's hard but we have got to keep going your mom was so proud of you for even after all the obstacles, you got out of Ohio. You built a life for yourself and daughters."

"Can you just shut up?" Blaine huffed, shut the lid of the laptop and walked upstairs. Burt came round to visit Nova-Brynlee.

"Have you spoken to Blaine about what happens next?"

"I tried to this morning he hasn't spoken to me since. Literally gives me looks that could kill."

"I don't want to have to take Nova, but it's the next step. I am her father and I am devastated that like you she doesn't have a mom, heck that was hard when we lost your mom but I mean Nova has only known me a little while."

"She'll be okay. I think the biggest thing for Blaine is that he helped his mom a lot and so the bond with them is similar to the bond he has with Avery, Ari and Alayah."

"How are they doing?"

"Avery and Ari are confused, but Alayah is so chilled."

"I heard Alayah calling you dad." Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, Sebastian sees her once a month now and he hasn't seen her in about 2 months, he's cancelled next months already. Blaine told me that Sebastian has a boyfriend and so he doesn't think Sebastian has told him about Alayah. Alayah doesn't really understand so she calls me the same as the girls."

"It's difficult, she is so young and you've been around since she was tiny, heck you saw her come into the world."

"I love her the same as the twins. She's my daughter." Blaine came in.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey Burt, I have to go collect Ari and Avery from Sam, babe can you keep an eye on Lay and Nova?"

"Sure."

"Oh Blaine I need to chat to you."

"Okay I will be like half hour." Blaine left. He arrived at Sam's. Sam let him in, he had Ariana on his hip.

"I got you a test, it's in the bathroom."

"Thank you." Blaine put his coat on the couch and went into the bathroom. Blaine brought it out and sat on the couch.

"You nervous?"

"Yeah."

"At least you're with the dad properly this time, and married." Blaine laughed. His timer went off.

"Positive." Blaine sighed, he put his daughters in the car and went home. He walked in, both the girls ran to Burt. Kurt was holding Alayah singing to her Blaine smiled. He went straight over to Kurt and kissed him deeply on the lips. Kurt stood there shocked but melted into Blaine's kiss.

"Hey."

"I love you." Blaine smiled.

"I love you too."

"I know." Blaine kissed him. "Burt I need to talk to you about Nova, Kurt and I are going back to New York in two weeks, I can take her with us if you want but if you want to have her than I will understand and visit as much as I can."

"I would love her to come live with Carole and I. We will look after her, I promise buddy." Blaine smiled. Burt hugged him. Blaine decided to tell Nova whilst Kurt put the girls to sleep. He sat on her bed.

"Nova-Brynlee I love you so much, but I have to go back to New York with Kurt and the girls. I don't want to go cause for a long time I thought we are all each other have left, but that isn't true, you have Burt now and Kurt."

"I love having you around. Why did things change? It was us against the world. You, me, momma and Teags."

"Things change princess. I am always going to be here for you. I will never leave you, we have to stick together." Blaine hugged her. He went downstairs, Kurt was already on the couch.

"How did it go?"

"Okay, I feel like I am abandoning her though."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"I'm pregnant." Kurt smiled.

"Oh my god, are you serious?!"

"Yes." Kurt hugged him and kissed him.

Blaine Anderson had suffered a lot of loss and heartache but there was always one person that was always there, Kurt. They went onto welcome a fourth baby girl, who they named Arabella Teagan Anderson. After the loss of his mom and sister they discovered Arabella so they decided that Teagan would make the perfect name. They were proud parents to four children. Sebastian eventually stepped up and regularly saw Alayah. He would have her one weekend a month. Kurt and Blaine loved their daughters Ariana Millie-Ivy, Avery Khloie, Alayah River and Arabella Teagan Anderson.


End file.
